onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
White Out
White Out Episode Number: Season 4, Episode 2 Directed By: Ron Underwood Air Date: October 5, 2014 Previous Episode: A Tale of Two Sisters Next Episode Rocky Road "White Out" is the second episode of Season 4 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 5, 2014. In this episode David Nolan, Captain Hook, and Elsa try to save Emma Swan's life, while flashbacks show David's past with Anna. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A giant ice wall appears in the back of the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest events take place before "The Apprentice" and "The Shepherd", and after Anna leaves Arendelle for the Enchanted Forest in "A Tale of Two Sisters". The story also takes place several years after The Snow Queen and her sisters visit the Enchanted Forest in "The Snow Queen", and five years after Queen Gerda perishes at sea in "A Tale of Two Sisters". The Storybrooke events take place after "A Tale of Two Sisters" 'In the Character's Past' Back in the Enchanted Forest prior to the first curse, Anna (under the alias of Joan) helps David − future Prince Charming − fight off a warlord called Bo Peep, who is threatening to take the land and their flock of sheep from his mother Ruth. While training him through sword fighting, Anna encourages David to resist becoming Bo Peep's slave and a coward. David then explains to Anna his childhood memories of his father's alcoholism and constant disappearing until he overdosed. The next day, David finds Anna missing; Bo Peep has branded her with her shepherd's crook. Bo Peep intimidates David after the deadline for his dues are up; then, using the fighting skills he learned from Anna, David defeats Bo and her guards. David grabs her crook and finds Anna in a barn. He then thanks Anna for helping him fight and encouraging him to live his own life. Afterwards, Anna asks Ruth about the magic in the land. Ruth tells her of a dangerous wizard who might be able to help her in her quest for magic, and that she will write down the name for her. David then gives Anna his prized horse as a token of his appreciation. Riding away, Anna reads the name aloud, which is revealed to be Rumplestiltskin. After Anna says his name, it is revealed that Rumpelstiltskin is watching her. 'Storybrooke' While trying to find her sister Anna, Elsa traps the exit from Storybrooke by a giant ice wall which cuts power to the town. Emma Swan, David Nolan, and Hook go to investigate the wall, while the townspeople rely on Mary Margaret to lead them, since Regina has isolated herself from everyone — which worries her son Henry Mills. Emma meets Elsa and tries talking to her; but Elsa is soon startled by David and Hook, and she blocks them off by forming a thick ice wall between them, trapping her and Emma. Elsa then gives Emma an ultimatum: either give her Anna, or stay in the ice cave and risk having Storybrooke frozen over. Emma then realizes that Elsa is not in control of her powers; she begins to relate to her by telling her that she has magic as well. While trying to present her powers (after explaining her history), Emma begins to freeze. Elsa apologizes for trapping her; Emma then falls unconscious. David and Hook ask Mr. Gold for assistance in saving Emma; it is at Gold's shop that David finds out who Anna is. David and Hook then interrogate Bo Peep, now a butcher and owner of a meat shop called "The Chop Shop." As Bo Peep is about to use her cleaver to chop off David as revenge for defeating her back in their previous lives, Hook clutches on to her hand she was using the cleaver with. Hook finds her crook, and hopes to use it to find Anna. Hook then gets a message from the walkie-talkie that Emma is freezing to death. David then tells Elsa that they have a way of finding Anna. David tells Elsa that despite her being able to survive the cold, she has to live more than she already is: alone. Elsa then finds the strength to control her powers and breach the ice wall. Afterwards, David promises Elsa that they will find Anna, using Bo's crook. Through the crook, they can hear a heartbeat, indicating that although they do not know where Anna is, she is in fact alive. Elsewhere, Grumpy, Happy, and Granny constantly nag Mary Margaret to help restart the power, to which she finally tells them to leave her alone, as she is already struggling as a new mother. Despite her anger and stress, she continues to try and fix the power by herself. She manages to restart it by starting up a backup fuel supply line. Later, Henry knocks on Regina's door, screaming that he will not give up on his mother. She answers the door and embraces her son. Elsa tries to bring down the ice wall, but to no avail. It is then revealed that another woman with similar powers is in Storybrooke, working at an ice-cream shop. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as The Snow Queen/Ingrid *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Robin Weigert as Bo Peep *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth *Michael Coleman as Happy Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the ice wall created by Elsa. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 20, 2014. *The title of this episode is the same name as one of the scores on the Frozen soundtrack. *In "The Shepherd" and "Heartless", Ruth's farm consists of a simple farmhouse and an animal pen. For this episode, a barn was added to the farmhouse (the barn that Anna sleeps in), even though this episode takes place before "The Shepherd". *Granny suggests they seek help from Dr. Whale in order to bring the power back to the town. Leroy dismisses this idea by saying, "He's a doctor, not an electrician." Though given that Victor Frankenstein had created machines to harness and redirect electricity in order to resurrect his brother, Granny's suggestion may have had some merit. *Initially, the show producers had planned on filming the scenes inside the ice cave, in a meat locker, in order to capture the characters' breath on screen. The idea was scrapped when they realized that viewers wouldn't see Elsa's breath since she is not affected by the cold. Instead, the scene was shot inside a studio, where the temperature was 110 degrees Fahrenheit. While Jennifer Morrison pretended to be freezing and shivering, she was actually sweating through her t-shirt. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Steveston's Ora Sushi doubles as Chop Shop for exterior shots.